SBG Wiki:Meeting:20181130/log
JoJoMKWUTeam Hello! :D :) :nintendo: (mario) (nintendo) Is anyone here? Hmm... --> Golfpecks256 entered the chat. <-- 5:16 JoJoMKWUTeam Here we go! Now, what did you want to talk about. Merge? That's what I think... 5:16 Golfpecks256 Okay, so, I want to know why you're a bit concerned on the merge? 5:16 JoJoMKWUTeam Hmm... Although the wikis are similar, I think there are not very. Yes, they got SpongeBob, all of that. But what I am concerned is This wiki some problems. Just like mine or completely different. 5:18 Golfpecks256 What are they? 5:18 JoJoMKWUTeam Now, the wiki isn't very active. 5:18 Golfpecks256 We could probably perhaps modify our wiki a bit? I can comply some of your ideas into here and then move all of the info your wiki has onto this one. 5:18 JoJoMKWUTeam For being here one year or so. few years 5:18 Golfpecks256 We can also ask your wiki's contributors to migrate onto this one. 5:19 JoJoMKWUTeam Oh! 5:19 Golfpecks256 Your wiki has some dedicated editors. We can lure them here. 5:19 JoJoMKWUTeam The contributors, one contributor from my wiki is editing here. In case, well idk the merge. Let me just say you people want to make a SpongeBob wiki. But the goal is, what is it? It wants to be a SpongeBob community. Sometimes thought as a backup. as ESB. The ESB community, the SBG community, and the CSB community are the main communitys I will be focusing on. For stuff. Anyways, 5:21 Golfpecks256 Yeah I mean, if we can perhaps get your wiki's input on that proposal, that would be good. Right now, it's currently you and a few of your wiki know about it, if more did, they could maybe move their work onto here and continue building this community which has already gotten a good start. We're past 700 pages. I'm generally saying one big Community is more likely to succeed than two. ESB is successful because many past SB wikis agreed to merge into that. 5:22 JoJoMKWUTeam Spongebobb Wiki is active. No really spongebobb. You know what I mean? The abandoned one. not really. It used to be in 2011. But went abandoned later on. 5:23 Golfpecks256 Yeah... we can probably merge that one as well. Abandoned wikis can always be available for merge without problems as there are no bureaucrats there. Or admins. Not even editors really. Like signed in ones. 5:23 JoJoMKWUTeam Someone has to adopt it. 5:23 Golfpecks256 Yeah. Once they get adoption rights though, as they'll be the only one there, they can make their own decision for the wiki to merge. Which one of SBG/CSB members can probably work on doing. 5:24 JoJoMKWUTeam Hmm... I see you wait oops What was I going to say... Let me think... Got it! So, the origins of my wiki. You thought the ESB vandalism thing. 5:25 Golfpecks256 Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't have assumed. Sorry. 5:25 JoJoMKWUTeam I thought the same thing, but with a twist. I mean, I talked about this to Xenos, Now it's probably your turn to figure it out. I know, it's like this. I didn't mean to do the vandalism I mean, it was just me back then. 5:27 Golfpecks256 Alright 5:27 JoJoMKWUTeam I regretted doing that. But, I was trying to get YouTube subscribers back in the day when I was active. Makes me cry everytime because I went inactive. Anyways, 5:28 Golfpecks256 Ah, I see. Okay, so were there any concerns that are still bothering you about combining communities? 5:28 JoJoMKWUTeam First, I have questions. 5:29 Golfpecks256 Alright, go ahead. 5:30 JoJoMKWUTeam One second, sorry... I will be right back. 5:30 Golfpecks256 Okay. 5:30 JoJoMKWUTeam Is this wiki competing with ESB? Just one quick question before I be right back. 5:31 Golfpecks256 I'm not really sure. Xenos was formerly Road Runner 1. He was the one who founded the wiki. So you should ask him. 5:39 Golfpecks256 @JoJoMKWUTeam I'm planning on inviting Xenos and the rest of the SBG community to a meeting tomorrow. Feel free to invite all of your community via the announcements feature. Help:Announcements. It'll be here tomorrow morning and/or evening. Thanks.